Amor más allá del sufrimiento
by Jesy Black
Summary: (UA) Kouji es maltratado por su padre y solo Takuya podra sanar esas heridas (Takouji-Kokuya) Dejen RR, dedicado a Kiri y Hades por su cumpleaños.
1. Capitulo 1

¡Buu! ¿Los asuste? Que pregunta más tonta -.-U, en fin, este fic es para festejar, SI VAMOS ENTRAN A LA FIESTA DE PANDORA. Ejem, en este fic habrá muchísimas lagrimas y mucho romance. ¿Dedicatorias? Pues, en especial a Kiri Miyamoto (Por su cumple), Hades Hiwatari (Por su cumple) y a mi (Porque estoy por cumplir un año en ) así que manden regalos, yo los recibo y luego los reparto, O.O Les juro que no me quedo con ninguno que no sea para mi Jejeje n.n. Así que para prepararme para mi birthday (El 5 de diciembre si gustan saberlo) así que, gracias a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de este primer años ¡¡¡POR MUCHOS MÁS!!!, si gustan saber cuando cumplo mi primer año en , es el 4 de septiembre, falta un mes, pero ya me ven festejando. Este fic es Yaoi, Slash, Shounen Ai, como gusten decirle, y es de mi pareja favorita, Takouji. Gracias a una autora "X" que aun no se el nombre, me encanta esta parejita y gracias a May, otra gran amiga, me empieza a gustar el Koukou. Pero empezando. Vamos a lo importante, aquí el fic. Es un UA universo alterno o universo alternativo, eso significa que no habrá nada de Digimon o Digimundo.

Titulo: Amor más allá del sufrimiento

Autora: Pandora

Rating: PG-13

Tipo: Romance/Angst

Pareja: Takouji-Kokuya

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus dueños, yo solo los manipulo a mi conveniencia (Primera vez que pongo este en un fic)

Advertencia: Habrá maltrato hacia Kouji, golpes, violencia, pero serán repuestas por amor y ternura que solo Takuya le podrá dar.

Capitulo 1: Prologo

Nos encontramos en una escuelita cerca del barrio de Sibuya, donde todos los niños cursan desde Kinder, hasta 9 años de primaria. Los chicos que hoy ingresarían a la primaria estaban nerviosos, esperando a que la puerta se abra para dar inicio a unas agobiantes clases; Aunque uno que otro niño ya quería que darán inicio las vacaciones y apenas no llevaba ni un segundo dentro.

Un niño de aproximadamente 6-7 años, se acerca con su mamá a la puerta de la escuela, su tez morena resaltaba ante los demás, sus ojos color almendra eran hermosos, y su corto cabello castaño se mecía con el viento, siempre una sonrisa decoraba su rostro infantil, parecía un chico con la infancia más bella de todas. Las mamas que estaban por allí le pellizcaban las mejillas y las dejaban de un color rosa suave, el niño solo sonreía al recibir tanto afecto de otras madres.

Su mamá, una mujer joven, de tez blanca, cabello castaño al rubio se queda mirando a su hijo, era un hermosos niño que seguro tendría muchas novias, cuando ve que su hijo voltea a un costado y su cara cambia a una de tristeza. Cuando su madre voltea a donde ve el niño, se da cuenta de algo que le hizo revolver el estomago, un niño prácticamente de la edad de su hijo, siendo empujado y maltratado por su padre, el niño lloraba y gritaba a lo que el padre lo sujetaba más fuerte; En realidad era una escena horrible para que su hijo viera, no quería que un niño sufriese, y menos de esa manera, en eso, el pequeño Takuya empieza a llorar junto con el chico – que también lloraba – el coro de los dos fue oído por toda la multitud que volteo a verlos, tanto a la mamá de Takuya como al papá del pequeño Kouji, el niño, ya suelto de las garras de su padre, se va corriendo hacia cualquier persona que este dispuesta a ayudarlo, y esa persona fue cierto moreno que lloraba junto a él, Kouji se agarro de Takuya y de la madre de este como pudo y el padre se sube al auto y se va.

Kouji dejo de llorar y cayó al suelo, casi como desmayado, pero antes de que su cabecita chocara contra el asfalto, la mamá de Takuya lo toma entre sus brazos y lo carga hasta dentro de la escuela, donde le dan atención medica.

Al ratito, el niño volvió a clases y se sentó junto a Takuya.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos permítanme presentarme, soy su nueva maestra, Miranda Kinasaki, ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor? A ver, yo voy pasando lista y ustedes me levantan la mano, así los reconozco ¿Si?

- Si.

Pasaron la lista normalmente hasta que llegaron a la K.

- Takuya Kanbara.

El niño muy alegre levanto su mano, sus ojitos brillaban como nunca antes, y no, esta vez no lloraba.

- Hola Takuya ¿Te gusta el colegio?- Dijo la maestra haciéndole la misma pregunta que los niños anteriores.

- Si, es muy bonito- Dijo alegremente.

- Me alegro, el siguiente es Kouji Minamoto.

El niño, con la cabeza gacha, levanto su mano, su cabello largo estaba atado y lo cubría una bandana y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban aun con rastro de lágrimas.

- Oh, Kouji, que lindo nombre, y dime Kouji ¿Te gusta la escuela?

- Si maestra- Dijo aun mirando su regazo.

- De acuerdo cielo, según tú papá no te gusta hablar mucho.

- El no es mi papá- Dijo y descendieron lágrimas amargas de sus ojos.

- ¿A no?

- Soy adoptado.

Todos callaron esta vez, ese niño era adoptado, se veía muy triste, sus padres seguro lo habrían abandonado o quizás estaban muertos, pero ese niños no era el hijo de ese hombre que lo golpeo.

En el receso, todos miraban a Kouji, pero nadie se atrevía a acercase al chico, pero Takuya avanzo con pasos firmes hacia el, respirando profundo.

- Hola, soy Takuya Kanbara.

- Si, ya lo se- Dijo de forma fría.

- Em, me resulta muy triste lo que te paso y si necesitas a alguien, sabes que aquí estoy.

- …….

- Bueno, me voy- En eso cuando se da la vuelta siente algo frío en su espalda, dios, ese chico tenía un aura helada.

- ……

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No muy bien, me duele la espalda.

- Déjame ver, tal vez tienes un golpe o un rasguño- Dijo poniéndose detrás, Kouji se levanta la camisa.

Lo que ve es horrible, tenía una marca roja, como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo antes de venir al colegio, Takuya toco con sus manos frías esa herida, resultado: un gemido de dolor por parte de Kouji y un sollozo. Paso su dedo por esa línea roja, que dio como resultados, más gemidos de dolor y muchos más sollozos.

- ¿Quién te golpeo?- Dijo Takuya ahora de frente.

- Nadie- Dijo huyendo de la pregunta.

- Vamos Kouji, no me digas que no te pasa nada.

- Déjame en paz- Se largo a llorar.

- Te pegaron, debes denunciarlos, debes decirme quien fue, Kouji, puedo ayudarte.

- No necesito tú ayuda.

- Si la necesitas, hoy vi como te maltrata de tú padre.

- EL NO ES MI PADRE.

- Kou, porfa, déjame ayudarte.

- No puedo………nadie puede……..lo siento.

Y con eso se va, dejando a Takuya muy triste y sobre todo, aun preocupado.

--------------

Aquí el prologo, si les resulta interesante, lo sigo, sino, mejor lo dejo ahí y ustedes sacan sus conclusiones.

LOS VEO SI QUIEREN

DEJEN MUCHOS RR ¿SI?


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Verdades

Ya había pasado aproximadamente 6 años, Kouji ya había crecido y era "Amigo" de Takuya, y lo pongo entre comillas porque a Kouji no le gustaba que el chico de cabello castaño se metiera en su vida.

Kouji dormía en su cama, una corriente fría entro por la ventana de su cuarto, pero una suave y caliente piel sabía por las piernas de Minamoto hasta llegar a las caderas, Kouji abrió sus ojos para ver a su "Hermanastro" Jay acariciándolo asquerosamente. El rubio de ojos verdes no apartaba su lujuriosa mirada de Kouji, quien al percatarse de que estaba en la realidad dio un brinco en la cama.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO!- Gritó el más joven de los dos.

- Oh, vamos, dime que no te gusta……- Dijo Jay que tenía 17 años.

- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

- No me respondiste….

- FUERA

- Pobre e inocente niño, no sabes nada de nada ¿Verdad? Vives en un mundo de mentiritas y nadie te abre los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué te pega papá? ¿Sabes la respuesta? No, no la sabe…..pero yo si la se.

- Bien, dime….

- Okey, te lo diré, pero solo con una condición…..- Los ojos verdes dejaron de brillar y la mirada de Jay se torno seria.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pasa la noche conmigo….

- O.O Bueno, si quieres te hago un lugar al lado de la cama….

- No te hagas, bien sabes que quiero……es decir ¿Aun eres virgen?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- Bien, te lo haré más fácil…….te cuento si me dejas hacerte el amor, hoy o mañana, pero no más….

- Em…….no se…….

- Kouji, es la verdad……

- De acuerdo, mañana, pero SI NO ES MAÑANA NO ES NUNCA ¿Me oíste?

- Aceptado, ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho, ahora escupe- El chico le hizo caso y escupió- NO JAY, dime…

- De acuerdo, hace mucho tiempo, papá y mamá querían tener otro bebé y….

- JAY, no tengo cinco años ¬¬

- De acuerdo, bien, mamá no podía tener hijos, así que fue con un medico para que la examine, pero dijo que no había chance para ella……. ¿Conoces la historia de Edipo?

- El que mata al padre para casarse con la madre, ¿Ese?

- Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te voy a contar, así que no interrumpas….

- ¬¬

- Mamá fue a una bruja y le dijo que iba a adoptar a un hermoso niños varón y que ese niño iba a terminar siendo un delincuente y asesino.

- ¿Y por eso me pegan?

- Bueno, no, por eso………sino porque yo le dije que me habías drogado y violado.

- ¡¿¿¡¡QUÉEEEEEEE!!??!

- Oye, tenía 10 años y estaba celoso, papá y mamá te daban todo y a mi nada….

- ¿Y por eso me pegan?

- No, hay más….

- ¿Hmm?

- Si, les dije que intentaste matarme y se la creyeron todita, pues claro, yo soy su hijo de sangre, tú solo eres un juguetito mío.

- Como pudiste……- Dijo con lágrimas de odio en su rostro.

- Oye, no te me pongas así, mira, le diré a papá que todo fue mentira, es más, ya se lo dije, así que te dejara de pegar.

- Pero……cuando papá me pegaba me decía algo de que yo era un "Puto" y un degenerado…..tal vez es por eso…

- Mira Kouji, esta bien, si quieres mátame por ello, pero sabes algo….

- O.O

- Veo que no lo sabes, te veo mañana a la noche, descargare toda mi energía en ti……Bye….

Cerro la puerta, Kouji tomó el tubo de teléfono.

- ¿Que? ¿Y porque tan repentino?

- Solo dime que si y luego te lo explico.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces vente a dormir a mi casa si es lo que deseas- Kouji abrazo a Takuya hasta el punto de romperle los huesos.

- Oh, no sabes cuento te amo….

- ¿Qué?

- Es una expresión ¬¬.

- Ah Si Jajajaja XDD.

- ¬¬.

- Bien, ahora dime Kouji, ¿Por qué quieres dormir en mi casa HOY?

- Porque HOY a la noche……le prometí a alguien que tendríamos…….intimidad- Esto lo dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Y porque le prometiste eso?

- Porque quería saber la verdad Taku, la verdad……el porque me golpean mis padres….

- ¿Y dime, por qué?

Kouji le contó todo el rollo que vimos antes, y Takuya quedo con la boca tan abierta que si un autobús pasaba frente a Takuya, este se lo come, si no entendió el chiste entonces abajo la explicación.

- Wow Kouji, ósea que tú hermano es un hijo de perra…….

- Exacto Takuya, el hizo todo este quilombo para que yo cayera y caí redondito.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Yo le dije que hoy a la noche, pero nunca más, si yo no estoy, no solo lo dejaré con la calentura, sino que jamás volverá a tocarme.

- Eres un genio Kouji, por eso te amor….

- ¿Eh? ¬¬.

- Es una expresión n.n.

Bueno, el chiste es muy fácil, tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía túnel y en el túnel pasan los autobuses sin problemas.

**Eli-chan1:** Gracias por tú hermoso, fantástico, genial Review, espero que te sigan gustando mis historias, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Ann:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, se hace lo que puede, espero que te guste este capitulo, Gracias.

**Aoi Ookani:**Gracias por leer el fic May, y no importa que seas la tercera o la ultima, da igual, al menos se que estas leyendo ¿O no? ¬¬. En fin, se me fue de la cabeza lo que te iba a decir, AH YA ESTA, Gracias por el Review, Sayonara.

**L.K.Mariam Hiwatari.I.K.D.T.A:** Menudo nombrecito Jejeje XD, bueno, como le dije a Aoi, pues ser primero no es todo en la vida, es mejor que llegue el RR que nunca haber llegado, Jejeje XD que bueno que te gusten mis fic. Bueno, nos leemos luego. Bye.

**Ushiha Yuuna:** ¿Dónde estará el desgraciado? Pero cuando te enteres lo del "Hermano mayor de Kouji" querrás ser una asesina serial y matar a toda la familia de Kou y dejarlo huérfano (Aunque siempre lo fue) Gracias por el RR.

**Kiri Miyamoto:** Ya tiene 3 amenazas de muerte, así que pronto caerá y aun no te cuento cuando el hermano de Kouji "Jay" trata de violar a nuestro Baby T.T Espero que te guste y me des ideas porque ni se como continuarlo. Gracias por el Review.

**Weird1:** Oh, ¡Hola! Aquí la continuación, aunque también me gustaría que continúes tus fics ¬¬, me estas haciendo comer las uñas con eso de que Kouji tiene que tener amigos y su padre forzándolo y que se va a casar y todo eso y lo de Koichi, ups, aun no te he dejado Review en esa, pero bueno, siempre una sonrisa, así, muy bien, te enviare millones de RR si es necesario, pero actualiza porfa T.T. Aunque ahora no es tan fácil que te dejen muchos RR (Mira sus RR) Esto es un milagro que ocurre cada 1000 años. Vamos tú puedes, si es necesario te ayudo en lo que pueda. Gracias por tú RR. Bye.

**Ann Saotomo:** Aquí la continuación, aunque me cuesta meterme en la historia, sobre todo porque no aguanto a mi pref. De historia Jejejeje XD bueno, es un chiste malo U¬¬. En fin, ¡Gracias por tú Review!

**Hades:** Hola mi lindo hermanito querido, ¬¬ ¿Qué? Ah, sobre la pregunta que me hiciste ayer, SI, este es el fic dedicado a ti por tú cumpleaños ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE!!! Yo me acuerdo de ti, así que pon lápiz y papel y escribe 4 de septiembre y 5 de diciembre, así me haces tú el fic. Bueno, Bono Ciao.

**Ludra-Jenova:** Bueno, yo digo, Kokuya y Takouji es lo mismo, MIENTRAS ESTE KOUJI Y TAKUYA ESTA BIEN, a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a Kouji, aunque ya el papá de este tiene amenazas de muerte, pero ya esta. Esto estuvo corto, espero y poder hacerlo más largo. CIAO.

Bueno, Gracias a todos los RR y VAMOS, MANDEN REGALOS, por lo menos un abrazo, o un felicidades, aunque, es mejor esperar hasta el día que cumpla un año en la net, es que trae mala suerte desearlo antes ¿No? Bueno, me voy, sigan mandando RR.


End file.
